Forbidden Fruit
by Anagothiccakes
Summary: Hades knew she was the one the moment she had hugged him. Persephone desires to be with the man whom she has never forgotten since childhood. Will their love be able to withstand all obstacles that they encounter or will it be a nightmare full of despair and pain like Tartarus? Will this be the greatest love story ever told or will it fall apart at the seams?
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Fruit

Chapter one: The encounter

Persephone

"Persephone? Persephone darling, where are you?", said a sing-song voice.

I laughed at myself softly. My mother had spent a good ten minutes searching for me. I knew she wouldn't stop looking until I was found. I wouldn't give up easily either. I enjoyed our little games of cat and mouse. It added some excitement to my otherwise boring life.

Of course, I was always careful of never straying off to far. Mother had warned me of the dangers of being a young virgin maiden. Especially, one who wasn't in full control of her powers. I knew my mother didn't want me to suffer as she had with my father Zeus. I understood why she was so overprotective of me. Still, I couldn't help but wonder what lay beyond the gardens I was imprisoned in. I would soon turn sixteen-hundred years old and I longed desperately for my freedom. Perhaps by chance I would find a suitor.

I smiled to myself at the thought. Who was I kidding. Mother would never allow it. Unless, it was Apollo. Gods, whatever does she see in that deity. Sure, he was tall, handsome, a poet, archer and musician, but he lacked character. One might have described Apollo as the perfect man, but that was just the thing, he was too perfect. A perfect mold of what an Olympian God should be. He was favorited by many of the Gods including our father. It was vexing to say the least. In my eyes, Apollo was a pretentious deity who had been given the world since birth and therefore believed he could have anyone and everything he wanted.

I didn't want someone like Apollo as my husband. The mere thought of it was appalling. I wanted somebody with rough edges. Someone with flaws and character. Who wasn't afraid of opening up to me about their fears and insecurities. Someone imperfect and strange.

"Found you silly girl."

My mother's voice shook me out of my daze. I clung desperately onto the orange tree branch I was perched on and refused to get down.

"Persephone get down here this instant! I don't have time to be playing your silly games."

"But mother, I don't want to go inside," I said mockingly, much to Demeter's dismay.

"Enough with you child, it's getting late, and you know how I feel about being out late."

"Yes mother," I replied as I reluctantly climbed down from my hiding spot.

We walked side by side through the garden fields until we reached our little cottage. It was a simple red brick cottage, with ivy vines growing on the walls thanks to yours truly. Mother believed they were merely there for decoration. Little did she know that I had purposely planed them there to aid in my escapades.

I went up to my room while mother prepared dinner. I wasn't much of a great cook, and thought it would be best if I stayed out of the kitchen. I wondered if the Gods prepared meals themselves or if it was something only my mother did. Come to think of it, I knew very little about the Gods of Olympus. Demeter made it her life goal to keep me sheltered away and as far away from Zeus as possible.

I had only been to Olympus once. I was very young at the time, only about five- hundred or six-hundred years old. Mother had introduced me to all her brothers and sisters, and of course my father. He had acknowledged me as his daughter and gave me the title Goddess of Flowers. I was allowed on Olympus whenever I pleased. Its doors would forever remain open to me.

I remember meeting Hera, father's wife and Queen. I thought she would despise me but instead she cherished me. Hera and mother walked together into a garden while Hera held me in her arms. She gushed over my freckles and my strawberry curls.

Mother and Hera caught up with one another sitting on the edge of a pond while I played in a bed of yellow daises I had manifested. Aphrodite joined us in the garden and began weaving daisies into my hair. She told me I would grow up to be a very pretty goddess one day.

Little by little the garden began to fill with the Olympian Gods, each one eager to meet me in person. Everyone soon began to drink Merlot thanks to uncle Dionysus. I was surrounded by the festivities of the Deities and couldn't help but notice that one God was missing. The one mother never liked to talk about. The one I had seen seated next to Zeus on a black marble and ruby encrusted throne. It had been decorated with skulls and other precious jewels that lay littered beneath his feet. His throne rivaled father and Poseidon's thrones. He was Hades, God of the Underworld and ruler of all who resided in it.

I wondered why uncle Hades wasn't with us. Did he not like me? Perhaps he was needed back in the Underworld. Being its ruler couldn't have been an easy job. I desperately wanted to meet him. I was sure that he wasn't as bad as others made him out to be.

A blue iridescent butterfly landed on my nose at that moment demanding my attention. I giggled as its legs tickled my nose. It flew away and being the curious little girl, I was, naturally I chased after it. I didn't realize how far away I had strayed from everyone. My attention was focused solely on catching the butterfly.

The butterfly landed on a dark, tall figure, then immediately fell to the ground dead. I gasped, when I saw its lifeless body on the floor.

"Disgusting little insect."

"You killed it," I replied softly.

"Well then it should not have touched me," he replied coldly. "I am both a punisher and bringer of death. The one who's very name strikes fear into the hearts of Gods and men alike. The judge of departed souls and ruler of the Underworld. Do you know what my name is little flower girl?"

I smiled up at him innocently and replied, "you're my uncle Hades!"

I had quickly gotten over the death of the butterfly. I imagined it bringing happiness and joy to those residing in Elysium. I saw Hades differently than others saw him. Not as a cold hearted, ruthless and selfish monster, but as family. Someone I could trust and love. After all, he was my uncle.

He was clad in dark metal armor with sharp metal spikes that glinted in the sun. His breastplate bore the horrifying image of him and his siblings killing their titan father Kronos. His hair was jet black, shoulder length and riddled with waves. A dark contrast against his pale complexion. His eyes shone a brilliant iridescent blue. They were beautiful and captivating. I couldn't help but stare into them.

"By blood yes, I supposed I am your… uncle."

"Uncle Hades!", I replied again cheerfully.

"Flower girl, please stop calling me that. It is nauseating.

I don't know what was going through my head at the moment, but for some odd reason I ran up to the intimidating God and hugged him. His armor was cold and hard against my warm frail body.

"I love you Uncle Hades."

He pushed me off of him abruptly.

"Stupid flower girl, nobody loves me, let alone a delicate little flower like you. It would be in your best interest to stay away from me." His expression turned dark and he eyed me coldly.

"But you're my uncle."

"No, I am not, I want nothing to do with you or any of my brother's other bastard children." He turned and walked away from me.

"Hades wait!", I called after him desperately.

He paused for a moment then turned around to face me with eyes full of disdain.

I held up a single black rose I had manifested. He eyed me curiously with an incredulous look on his face, as I offered him the rose.

"Aphrodite says that red roses are a symbol for love, however you seem to prefer black so I made you a black one instead. Please take it uncle. This might be the only chance I get to see you."

To my surprise he took the rose from my hand, and it did not die.

"How is it that an innocent little child like you can create something so dark and entrancing. There's more to you than meets the eye little flower girl."

"My name is Persephone!", I called after him as he walked away.

"Farewell my Persephone", he called out to me, before the ground opened up and swallowed him up.

I began to cry then. I was saddened by the fact that I would never see him again. He was the first God who had commended me for my powers.

Mother and Athena found me crying by myself. They thought I had gotten lost and believed that was the reason for my crying. Nobody knew I seen Hades that day.

I shook the memory out of my mind and smiled to myself.

"Hades where are you now?"


	2. Chapter 2

I almost didn't post this chapter on time. It's not very long but it introduces our coldhearted God Hades. The goal is to upload a chapter every two week. I will try my hardest to upload chapters on time, but the holidays are coming up soon and I work at a restaurant so it's going to get very difficult. Finals week is coming up as well so we'll see how this all works out. Anyways thank you so much for the support and let me know what you think. Also, I'm not a fan of togas so I modeled Hades' wardrobe after that of Jareth's from Labyrinth.

Chapter 2: Reunion

Hades

"Hades where are you now?"

Her sweet words reached me while I was resting in my chambers. Why was she thinking about me? I felt something inside of me begin to stir. What was it about this goddess that drove me insane?

I would never forget the first day I had met her. How warm she had felt against my cold body. The way her eyes had lit up when she saw me. Nobody had ever looked at me that way. With such innocence and adoration. In fact, very few Gods showed me any kindness. She did not abhor me as the others did. Never had I felt such love and affection towards anybody as I did with Persephone when I met her as a child.

I watched over her carefully throughout the years. I never made my presence known for fear of Demeter keeping her away from me. Persephone was a breath of fresh air compared to the gloom and bleak Underworld. Being around her made me feel alive. She was a curious child, always looking for adventure. Her energy was intoxicating, I would be lying if I said I didn't secretly help her in her escapades.

As she got older, I became more distant. She no longer required my assistance to escape from Demeter. She began to master her powers and grew into a remarkably beautiful young woman. I made the decision to stay away from her for good. I could not make her mine no matter how much I desired it. She was much too innocent and full of light. A light that I knew would be extinguished if I brought her to the Underworld with me.

My heart yearned desperately for Persephone. She had somehow called out to me, and I could not resist her pull. I got up from my bed and got dressed. I pulled on my helm of invisibility and quietly slipped away from my room. Sneaking out of the Underworld without alerting my subjects was child play. I walked quickly through the halls making no sound. I reached the heavy iron gates that Cerberus guarded. I revealed myself for a brief moment so that he would not cause a commotion. I gave him a quick pat on all three of his heads and he stepped aside, content as a puppy.

Charon, my dearest friend and ferryman of the Underworld, was the only one who knew of my secret meetings with Persephone. He never judged me nor did he ever try to stop me. He merely bid me a safe journey.

"Milord."

"Charon, I need a ride across."

"Of course, Milord." He replied with his head bowed.

Once I was on the other side, I called upon one of my steeds Aethon. Swift as an arrow was Aethon and I found myself at the edge of Demeter's garden in no time. I sent Aethon away to the orchard to graze on luscious red apples and made my way quickly inside. Careful not to alert Demeter of my presence. I waited quietly in the shadows of Persephone's room awaiting her arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I am very sorry for the delay finals week is coming up and the holidays plus work really took a number on me. Anyways here's Chapter 3 there's some smutty goodness so I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Three: Desires Unfolded

Persephone

After dinner I went straight up to my room to be alone. It was my retreat from my overbearing mother. My thoughts immediately went back to him. I wondered what the God of the Underworld was doing. Did he spend all his time judging souls? Did he ever get lonely?

Hades rarely came up from his domain. He hardly ever appeared at any of the meetings on Olympus and he never showed up at parties or social gatherings. My sixteen hundredth birthday was coming up soon. I would finally make my transition into womanhood and find a suitor. Would Hades be there?

"I have much better things to do than attend your silly party."

I looked around frantically searching for the owner of the voice.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?", I asked alarmed.

"You ask too many questions child."

"I am not a child, I turn sixteen hundred next week!", I replied agitated.

"Again, I repeat a mere child compared to my existence."

The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and I was able to see him clearly. He was dressed casually wearing a black silk, button up and tight leather pants that left little to the imagination. His pale blue eyes shone strikingly in the dark entrancing me. His dark wavy hair framed his face perfectly, heightening his already attractive facial features.

"Uncle Hades."

"Do not call me that flower girl. I am more than just your uncle. I am King of the Underworld and you will do well to remember that", he said his eyes darkening.

"I'm not afraid of you Hades", I said holding my head up high, ignoring the drop-in temperature and the aura of power that emanated from Hades.

"Curious little thing you are flower girl", he said as he stalked around me with a predatory smirk.

"I told you my name is Persephone," I replied angrily.

"He was behind me. I felt chills on my body as I felt him draw closer to me.

"She who eats the light, such an unfitting name for a Goddess like you," he whispered in my ear. I shivered with desire at the feel of his breath on my ear.

He laughed at me noticing how I trembled. What was wrong with me? Why did I feel so drawn to him? He was God of the Underworld and I was just a mere flower Goddess. He was toying with me. Like a cat playing with a mouse before it was killed.

"You say you are not afraid of me and, yet you tremble in fear."

"What makes you think it is fear that makes me tremble."

I turned around to face him. Our eyes met, and my hand moved of its own accord to touch his cheek softly. It was smooth like silk with a slight roughness from his growing beard. He closed his eyes and backed me up against the wall, his face inches from mine.

"What are you doing to me Persephone?", he whispered softly with his eyes still closed.

"I don't know."

I then proceeded to do the unthinkable and kissed the God of the Underworld. It was a light and quick kiss. I pressed my lips softly against his for the briefest of seconds. His eyes shot open as I slowly withdrew. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue. I could see the fire burning behind them.

"Oh, Gods you're going to kill me, aren't you?"

I felt fear then. Fear of how Hades would punish me. A thousand images flashed through my mind of all the different ways Hades could kill or torture me. His hand entangled in my hair while the other one was against the wall next to me allowing me no way to escape. This is it I thought to myself as I closed my eyes.

"Look at me", Hades growled.

I opened my eyes slowly. His mouth was on mine in an instant. His body pressed against my own. I reveled in his kisses, not wanting them to ever stop. He forced my mouth open with his tongue. Our tongues were entangled in a duet of pleasure. My arms wrapped around his shoulders keeping him against me.

One of his hands wandered down my chest, groping one of my breasts. I let out a small moan as I felt his fingers squeeze my erect nipple. This urged him on and I felt his hand slip under my dress, caressing my thigh. I felt his bulge against my sex and I knew exactly what he wanted. The thought of it made me well up with pleasure.

I loved Hades. The moment I met him, I knew. I had blocked any advances from other men, because deep down in my heart I had yearned for one man. I knew I would never love another. Hades was the one I wanted to spend my eternity with.

"Hades, I love you", I gasped.

"No one else shall have you. You will be mine Persephone."

His hand played at my entrance and I could no longer hold back.

"Hades, please I need you," I purred.

I felt one of his fingers slide inside of me and I doubled over in pleasure. He placed hot kisses on my neck as I moaned into his ear. I reached down into his pants and gripped his member. He moaned loudly and continued to glide his fingers in and out of me. I continued to stroke his Godly member and he placed his mouth on one of my pink hard nipples. I felt myself go over the edge.

"Hades, oh Gods, what's happening? I think I'm cumming!", I yelled out.

"I know", he growled as I felt his member throb and a warm milky substance oozed over my fingers.

Hades used his magic to clean up the mess with ease. He erased any marks he had left on my body. He picked me up and laid me down on my bed. He kissed my forehead softly.

"Why didn't you take my maidenhood?", I asked curiously.

"Not yet my love. I am no monster, you are still a child."

"I am not!", I protested.

"I assure you that you still are my precious flower. Do you believe that you are capable of taking me all inside of you?"

I hesitated. In all honestly, I was afraid.

"I must leave you know. The Underworld needs me, and your mother will begin to take notice of all the wards I put up."

He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

I quickly jumped off my bed and ran to him. I desperately clung to his shirt refusing to let go.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"I do not know."

With those last words he left me. I collapsed onto the ground and cried.

Authors note: Yes, I know the clothing is not historically accurate, but togas are so unattractive and it's my story, so I shall do as I please. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: God of Judgement Falls

Hades

"Murder, rape, theft and a drunk. Off to Tartarus you go!"

The man in front of me screamed in agony as the malevolent souls of Tartarus enveloped him in their darkness and dragged him down into the pit. What would Persephone think of me if she were here? Would she still love me if she saw how cruel I could be? The punishments I had to deal. This is the reality she must come to accept one day. If she becomes my queen, then she too must deal out punishment.

Her green doe eyes came to my mind at that moment. They reflected the purity she held within. Would she be able to handle the horrors of my domain? I was being selfish. My feelings for her were not right. I would ruin all that was good within her. Her light would not be able to withstand my dark power. I would break her. I would destroy that which I loved the most. It was my curse.

"Curse you Zeus. You couldn't make me God of the Sun or the ocean. You just had to make me God of this wretched place."

"Dearest brother. What is the matter? What has caused this sudden anger towards me?"

Zeus's words shook the walls of my kingdom, startling the few souls left waiting for their judgment.

"Forgive me brother. My words were meant to be kept within myself", I replied solemnly. I had not meant to create a link between my brother and I with my sudden outburst.

"Have I not given you a kingdom dear brother? Have I not given you power and riches? As the eldest, I could only entrust you with the task of watching over Tartarus where our father resides. As the wisest of all the Gods, only you are fit to be in charge of where the dead will remain. Your judgement is always fair and executed to perfection. Hades you are my favorite brother and I will do all in my power to ensure you are happy."

"Damn you brother. I don't hate you, you know. I just dislike many of your qualities, such as your level headiness in any situation. Now if you'll excuse me your highness. I have souls to attend to."

His laughter shook the whole Underworld.

"I would expect no less from you Hades. You are the only God who will oppose me. That's why I love you. You are blunt and unafraid of speaking your mind. I value your opinion on matters even over Athena. Attend Persephone's birthday brother, I believe even she has the power to melt that ice around your heart. Even you will have a hard time not falling for her charms. Goodbye Hades."

I stormed out of the judgment room. Thanatos hot on my trail.

"M' Lord, the judging is not complete", he said frantically.

"It can wait!", I replied angrily.

What was Zeus trying to insinuate? Does he know of my feelings? I kept them hidden so well. I used precautions. What does my brother know? Unless he knows nothing and was merely being kindly. However, if he sees me as a potential suitor for his daughter, it would work out in my favor. Especially against the wrath of Demeter.

"I need Zeus on my side."

"M' Lord?"

"Forgive me Thanatos. Family matters and all. I will resume judgement in a moment."

"Very well Lord Hades."

Thanatos bowed his head and dismissed himself. Thanatos was the God of Death. His poweres were immense and he was a formidable adversary of mine. Everyone feared him. Yet, he was not a malevolent God. Despite the way he looked.

Thanatos was pale, nearly translucent from lack of sunlight. His hair was dark like a raven's, similar to my own. However, his was cropped short on the sides, his curls lying messily on top of his head. He had sharp features and red eyes that glowed with intensity. Had it not been for those eyes, he would've been a marvel for women. However, that was not a problem since Hecate claimed him as her own years ago. Together, they made a remarkably formidable couple. Two of my strongest subjects, together in had were a force to be reckoned with. They, along with Charon, helped bring the souls to my domain and helped keep the Titans at bay.

I walked back unwillingly to the judgement room. My thoughts focused solely on Persephone. I longed for her soft touch. The feel of her silky curls on my fingers. How my heart ached for her. I was being careless letting her get to me. I did not care anymore. She could kill me if she wanted to and I would let her. I was truly, irrevocably in love with her. She would be my downfall.


End file.
